User blog:Monkey.D.Me/BOUNTY for thought
BOUNTY for thought >_> Yo Luffy's Tentacle Attack fans (girl or guy, I know you liked it : P '' MDM here with a blog ..... which I feel ashamed that I made but had to since I could not watch this wikia losing its spirit day by day. Its not like I was out of blog idea, I had enough like '''Best OP Villain Tourney' or Joy Boy Theory and other blogs which which are made my sheer ahou imagination. But the thought about Bounty has been bugging me for while but it changed after we discover bounty of Pekomon. For a officer of Big Mam Pirates to have bounty that surpasses most shichibukai '''and '''supernova was mega shocker to me and it was a clear message that "New World is no child's game." ''' '''DP: No shit Sherlock. Thus ignited the flames of controversial blog spirit that was trapped inside me for ages and it bursts open and opened my eyes to see the possibilities. Now with that task in mind I stand before you with questions. WHAT IS/WAS BOUNTY OF ... ' '''Whitebeard ' 'Roger ' 'Shiki ' 'Kaido ' 'Big Mom ' 'Ace ' 'Marco ' 'Jozu ' 'Vista ' 'Mihawk ' 'Shanks ' I know that some of you might say .. They don't have a bounty cause they are priceless- '' or some say .. ''The world government will go bankrupt paying their bounty- '' or some might even say .. ''Why so you even care MDM?- '' But hey, just look at the '''possibilities '>_> '''LPK: All I am seeing is how this blog sounds like Power level blog- NOOO !!! THIS IS OPINION BLOG !!! *MDM kicks LPK in a dark pit in Sparta style* '' A Opinion blog turn into a power level blog when the blog author lacks the gut to' "disable the comments"' as soon as he/she sees that the argument is leading to a comment war. It was us who let the argument go on and on for comment number and resulted it in spamming activity feed. '''BUT !!! ' Not this time. I would like all of you to please please please do not reason with each-other's opinion. Just post what you think about bounty and if you want then you can post reason for your choice but don't go "Thats impossible" "are you crazy?" "Thats low, you suck" and stuff on other people's opinion. God heaven if I see one argument like that, I will disable the commenting and switch everything with polls. Of course thats that if DP allows this blog in first place >_> .. .. I don't even think this blog will be able to see its first comment before the mighty admin will strike it TT^TT Still it was worth a try and I wanted to give this kinda blog another chance to see if we all have learned any lesson. Please do not fail my expectations. Keep the opinion coming and arguments out. ''' Thank you and hope you enjoy this blog. This blog which MDM has high hopes on is over and MDM is out.''' Category:Blog posts